


The Cyclone

by orphan_account



Series: "Oh crap!" [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bucky is smooth af, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve goes to Coney Island with his adrenaline junkie friends, and gets double dog dared by Peggy to ride the Cyclone. He almost regrets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cyclone

Steve Rogers stared up at the iron towers of the roller-coaster, aghast.   
“Peggy, no,” he stated, voice shaking more than he’d like.  
“Peggy yes,” the brunette replied cheerfully, dragging him into line.   
“Peggy definitely,” chimed in Sam, grinning widely.  
“It’s really not that bad, Steve, once you get over the hill and things start going, you’ll have plenty of fun!” Peggy’s crisp English accent clipped her vowels as she elbowed her way into the crowd of people in line for the Cyclone, dragging Steve and Sam behind her.  
“I just had a corn dog, I’m gonna puke for sure…what if I don’t meet the height requirement?” Steve was desperately fumbling for any excuse to convince his adrenaline-happy friends not to kill him via amusement park ride. It was one thing to say you were going to ride every roller-coaster at Coney Island; it was another thing entirely for two people to be rapidly closing in on said goal after three days. Steve had managed to duck out of the Tower of Terror on grounds of his low blood pressure, and one or two rides that required heights of at least 5’5”, but the Cyclone was still looming ominously before him. It wasn’t the tallest ride, nor was it the fastest, but something about its rickety-looking supports and generally threatening appearance that made Steve’s stomach twist on itself nastily. Maybe it was the loops-all five of them. He gulped audibly.  
“Y’know, guys,” he chuckled nervously, “I think I feel a bit shaky right now, you go ahead and have fun-” He was cut off as Peggy leaned in front of him, grinning wickedly.  
“Steven Rogers, I double dog dare you to ride the Cyclone!” she said triumphantly, leaning closer with every word, prodding him in the chest to accentuate them. Sam whooped.  
“Oh, she’s done it now! Ya can’t say no to that, Stevie!”   
Steve cringed. Trust Peggy to bring out the big guns. He met her stare as best he could.  
“You’re on,” he said evenly, glad that his voice hadn’t betrayed the terror he felt.  
“Right,” said Peggy, leaning back, satisfied. She snapped her hair into a ponytail with a look that Steve recognized with a sinking feeling. It was the same look she’d had when she’d jumped out of a plane for the first time, or went up against a girl twice her size in boxing. The savage glee was frankly terrifying, especially on somebody as sweet and innocent looking as her. Steve privately thought it would get her killed one day, and probably him along with her. Looking up at the Cyclone once more, he prayed that day wasn’t this one.  
As they reached the front of the line, the trio wedged themselves into the car, Steve in the middle so that both Peggy and Sam had the chance to catch him if he went flying. The attendant raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as he made sure they were all buckled in. Steve was sure he made quite a sight, a wisp of a man tucked between two people that could’ve been bodybuilders in their spare time, and that didn’t help the churning in his stomach. Suddenly, the car gave an ominous lurch, and began clanking ominously up the steep incline. Steve closed his eyes, gripping the lap bar until his knuckles turned white as his head was tilted back. Sam shook his shoulder, rattling Steve’s teeth.  
“C’mon Stevie, open those baby blues!” He hollered, exhilarated. “You can see the whole fairground!” He and Peggy started chanting: “up, up, up, up!” As they reached the apex, they halted for a heart-stopping second, and Steve cracked open an eyelid. His breath caught in his throat as he surveyed the park, spread out beneath him like the toy trains he used to play with. It was surprisingly peaceful, he thought, as the wind whipped through his thin hair. Then the car plummeted down the tracks and any lingering serenity that he possessed was left three hundred feet behind him, along with what felt like most of his internal organs. He unashamedly shrieked, lips rippling from the G-forces. Peggy and Sam whooped and shouted next to him, throwing their hands in the air as the ride flew around a curve, banking nearly vertical. Steve hooked his skinny elbows through the bar as they turned upside down, eyes clenched shut and jaw locked. He could feel the bile rising in the back of his throat as his senses were pummeled and the world lurched terrifyingly once more. Everything started to blur, and Steve felt like he’d been loaded into a washing machine, being tossed every which way and shaking until he thought his limbs would fly off. Then suddenly, it felt like all was still.  
Steve glanced around furtively, but to his dismay, the car clanked again.  
“Why aren’t we stopping?” He asked breathlessly, hoping he didn’t sound as desperate as he felt.  
“That was just the first loop, man!” Sam hooted, rubbing Steve’s head playfully. “We’ve got two more to go!”  
“Woohoo!” Peggy shouted, spreading her arms wide as they rose higher.  
“Oh no,” Steve muttered, trembling. He didn’t know how much more he could take.  
After what felt like forever, the ride finally slowed, then ground to a halt. However, Steve still felt the world spinning, and practically fell out of the car.  
“That was AWESOME!” Sam shouted, slinging his arm around Steve, who staggered from the force.  
“Are you all right, Steve?” Peggy asked. “You look positively green!” Steve sure felt like he was. The floor was moving in waves, mocking him, and spots danced in front of his vision.   
“I don’ feel so good,” he whispered, and proceeded to vomit on the tarmac.  
“Aw, man!” Sam cried, wrinkling his nose. “That’s nasty.”  
Peggy patted Steve on the back soothingly as he coughed, his throat burning. He looked at the mess he’d made, wincing. Somebody cleared their throat slightly to his right. Glancing over, still panting, he saw a young man glaring at him, chunks of regurgitated corn dog splattered on his jeans.  
“Watch where you’re tossing your cookies next time, alright?” he drawled in a broad Brooklyn accent, although there was a glint of sympathy in his eyes.  
Steve nodded dumbly, aghast. He couldn’t believe that he’d just puked all over somebody, much less a guy this hot. He was never going to hear the end of this from Peggy or Sam.  
“C’mon, Stevie, let’s go get you cleaned up,” said Sam, helping the smaller man to his feet.  
He shuffled awkwardly in front of his victim.   
“I’ll pay for those to be dry-cleaned,” he mumbled, reaching for his wallet, but was stopped by a warm hand on his wrist.  
“Don’t worry about it,” the stranger said, smiling warmly, blue eyes boring into Steve’s own. “It’ll only cost you you a cup of coffee with me.” Sam gaped silently, for once completely at a loss for words. Peggy archly raised an eyebrow, but wisely kept her mouth shut.   
“Uh...okay?” Steve said, hoping he’d heard correctly. There was no way this guy was asking him out, of all people, especially after he’d just puked all over his shoes. Yet here he was, accepting a napkin from a guy whose name he didn’t even know, with a name and number scrawled on in blue pen. Steve looked up to thank him, but he had disappeared into the throng of the crowd, his wavy brown hair being the only part of him Steve could see. Behind him, Sam whistled, impressed.   
“I’ll fight you for him,” said Peggy jokingly.  
“Don’t get yourself into something you can’t handle, Peg,” Steve replied good-naturedly, wiping his face.   
“What’s his na-ame?” singsonged Sam, elbowing Steve gently. He glanced down at the blue scribble, squinting slightly.  
“Bucky,” Steve finally said, smiling. “His name’s Bucky.” Still grinning, he pulled out his phone and entered the number, then stuck it back in his pocket.  
“Y’know,” he sighed, “that was almost worth riding the Cyclone for. Almost,” he said, cutting off Peggy and Sam’s protestations. Stuffing the napkin into his trouser pockets, he clapped his friends on the shoulders. “Any other rides you know about that can get me hot guys?”  
“Well…” Peggy trailed off thoughtfully, a grin slowly spreading across her face. “There’s always the Raptor....”  
“Which one’s that?” asked Steve, with a sinking feeling. Sam pointed at a bright green coaster that seemed even taller than the Cyclone.  
“What the hell,” Steve sighed. “I’m not gonna puke again.”  
Two hours and twenty minutes later, Steve wished he’d eaten his words instead of the elephant ear he’d bought. Wiping his mouth with some flimsy toilet paper, he squirted hand sanitizer on his hands and exited the stall, coming face to face, or rather face to chest, with Bucky.  
“Again?” he asked incredulously, taking a step back jokingly.  
“I’m a slow learner,” Steve retorted weakly, grinning. “Don’t worry, I’ve improved my aim.”  
“Glad to hear it,” replied Bucky, his eyes crinkling as he smiled.  
“About that coffee…” Steve said hesitantly. “Would a slurpee and an ice cream cone right now be a good substitute?” He looked up hopefully.   
“Sure,” said Bucky, extending his hand. “That’d be great.”  
Steve took his hand, lacing his fingers with Bucky’s as they wandered out into the summer afternoon. Suddenly, he was glad of the way the universe worked, even if he didn’t understand it completely. But there had to be some reason that he’d met Bucky here, because the way his heart flipped when they held hands felt exactly like being on the Cyclone once again.


End file.
